Doux mensonges
by caro94
Summary: Petit OS sur les pensées de Roxanne lors de la découverte de la véritable identité de Megamind, le soir du restaurant...


_Bonjour. Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Mégamind. La première fois que j'écris sur un film tout court. Mais ce film là, bien que ce soit un dessin animé, j'ai vraiment accroché et j'ai tout de suite penser à des fics et des montages vidéos. Quel bonheur de voir que dans fanfiction il y avait une rubrique ! Non seulement on peut en poster mais on peut en surtout en lire et continuer d'imaginer l'histoire ! C'est extra. :D_

_Un petit OS sur un passage du film; ma scène préférée peut être. Paradoxalement à l'ambiance générale je la trouve trop mimi parce qu'elle révèle les sentiments des personnages. On peut compatir autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ce petit OS se concentre donc sur ce le ressenti de Roxanne lorsqu'elle découvre la vérité sur Megamind. _

_J'espère que vous aimerai. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Ces derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Elle savait de quoi elle parlait en tant que journaliste. En toute modestie, elle pourrait s'estimer avoir le droit de dire que des aventures, des vertiges et des surprises elle en avait connu…<p>

A cet instant précis Roxanne Ricci se disait que même la ballade improvisée que lui avait offerte son ancien ami Hal n'était rien en comparaison du vertige qu'elle ressentait. Elle connaissait Metroman depuis longtemps, l'avait poursuivi, pas toujours de son plein grés, dans ses aventures et paradoxalement, le jour de sa mort avait marqué le premier jour d'aventures qui l'avaient réellement fait frissonner.

Elle en prenait seulement conscience.

L'Amour était en soi une grande aventure bien plus rythmée que tous les scénarios de prises d'otage que lui avait fait subir Mégamind pour attirer Metroman. Elle ne lui aurait jamais avoué, par fierté personnelle, mais la première rencontre qu'elle avait faite avec ce curieux personnage lui avait glacé le sang. Un sentiment qui avait disparu lors de sa seconde prise d'otage sans trop en connaitre la raison la certitude que Metroman viendrait la sauver ? Ou celle que Megamind allait forcément se planter ?

Faisait-il exprès de se livrer ? Elle avait rapidement chassé cette idée ne voyant pas l'intérêt de s'évader pour se faire ramener en prison.

La mort de Métroman lui avait bien prouvé la résolution de Mégamind et… Hal était la preuve vivante de ses projets maléfiques. Elle avait dit à Bernard qu'elle pensait qu'il avait créé Hal pour pouvoir combattre quelqu'un mais…elle craignait le pire.

Bernard. Il avait été SON aventure ! Cet homme avait été le seul à réussir à lui faire peur et la faire tressaillir. Oui, elle s'y était attachée et quelque part, elle avait peur de ses sentiments. Ils partageaient tant de chose en communs. Elle s'était livré à lui à cœur ouvert comme elle ne l'avait auparavant jamais fait. Elle en savait suffisamment sur lui pour vouloir partagé plus, le protéger …

Ils partageaient de plus une sorte de « passion » pour le personnage de Megamind qui l'effrayait un peu. Elle s'effrayait de se prendre la tête pour comprendre un type aussi mauvais…aussi différent de Bernard.

Un homme complexe auquel le dicton _l'habit ne fait pas le moine _collerait parfaitement.

Leur première rencontre avait été assez cynique, voir froide. Elle croyait n'avoir devant elle qu'une sorte d'intello froid et rabougri, pince sans rire et cynique. Elle avait été surprise de le voir si désemparé de la mort de Métroman quelques instants après. Elle avait été interloquée par son changement soudain d'attitude : son regard, sa façon de se tenir ou de parler…sa voix…ce n'était pas le même homme. Mais après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour juger. Quelque chose l'avait attirée chez cet homme. Elle se sentait complice avec lui. Bien plus qu'avec Hal qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps.

Le pouvoir ne conférait pas le statut de héros. Hal n'avait en rien l'allure d'un héro. Bernard affrontant seul, à mains nues, la tanière de Mégamind pour la sauver avait bien plus de mérite. C'était cela, _être_ un héros. Et si Megamind avait du choisir un héros pour se trouver un remplaçant de Métroman, tout aurait désigné Bernard si celui-ci avait un peu plus d'assurance…

En cet instant, Roxanne aurait préféré un moment seule avec Bernard à tous les héros du monde. Le temps avait cessé pour elle dés l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Un étrange sentiment de bien être et de peur l'avait envahie. De la tendresse et de l'excitation en même temps. Elle sentait sa poitrine cogner plus fort que jamais tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos.

Elle rapprocha sa main pour s'emparer de celle de Bernard haïssant l'espace qui les séparait encore. Elle sentit à peine un petit choc électrique sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pus l'amener à réaliser le silence qui régnait soudainement autours d'eux ?

Elle avait la sensation étrange que des dizaines de projecteurs étaient braqués sur eux. Pourquoi les gens ne se mêlaient ils pas de leurs affaires ? Elle savait qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait été la petite amie de Métroman mais enfin…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre, son cœur manqua un battement. Roxanne avait l'impression qu'elle était en plein cauchemars. Bernard avait disparu ! Où était Bernard ? C'était Mégamind qui était à sa place ! Qu'en avait il fait ? se dit elle un instant, et elle que…que faisait elle encore en train de l'embrasser ?

La jeune femme écarta violemment Megamind pour mettre le plus d'écart entre elle et lui. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte une réplique…au lieu de cela elle ne put que constater une expression d'incompréhension : la même qu'elle observait chez Bernard à son grand malheur !

- Quoi ?

_Quoi ?_ Oui elle aussi elle aurait voulu poser cette question ! Lorsqu'il vit ses mains, elle vit sa surprise et l'observa tenter de se cacher inutilement. Elle le vit, paniqué, tenter de régler sa montre et devenir tour à tour un homme puis un…espèce de petit vieux habillé d'un pyjama bleu avec des étoiles

- Vous disiez très chère ?

Roxanne ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien ajouter d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…ni ressentir. C'était comme d'être électrocutée alors qu'on faisait un beau rêve. Elle jeta son verre d'eau et Megamind reprit sa véritable apparence. Mais elle ne vit aucun regard de victoire…seulement de la peur…un autre regard qu'elle connaissait….

Elle fuya précipitamment sa découverte ignorant les appels de Megamind

- Non attendez !

* * *

><p>Elle marchait vers chez elle. Où était ce ? Etait ce vraiment par là ? Ou autre part ? Où était-elle ? Oh et qu'importe ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était…c'était quoi au fait ? Que voulait-elle ? Etre seule ! Pouvoir réfléchir, pouvoir…<p>

Si seulement un bouton _reset_ existait ! Mais _la science ne le permet pas_ lui avait dit Bernard lors de leur première rencontre…enfin non pas Bernard…c'était…Oh ! Mais pourquoi pensait-elle encore à lui ?

Il n'avait peut être pas été aussi prévisible qu'elle ne le pensait. Les crocodiles, c'était vu et revu, les fusils et compagnie, clichés, mais ça…Malgré tous les scénarios qu'elle avait pus imaginer des plans à Mégamind, la séduire n'en faisait pas partit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Métroman était mort. Ou bien était ce qu'il se sentait seul ? Mais qu'avait il cru ? Qu'elle pourrait être ne serait ce qu'être attirer par lui ?

Elle avait envie de vomir ! Pas par dégoût Plutôt comme lorsqu'on se reçoit un violent coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Instantanément elle sentit les picotements qui lui brûlaient les yeux et lorsqu'elle sentit des chatouillements le long de ses joues elle se maudit. Elle se maudit de ne pas arriver à les retenir ces maudites larmes !

Alors elle accéléra et progressivement se mit à courir. Elle cherchait à remonter le temps. Remonter le temps pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi, comment c'était arrivé. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas vu les indices ? Car il y avait FORCEMENT des indices qui lui auraient permis de voir la duperie de Megamind. Un instant traitre, une lueur, un sourire maléfique. Visionner ainsi, mentalement, tous ces bons moments avec Bernard lui faisait mal.

Roxanne entendit l'orage éclater et la pluie commença à tomber illustrant bien son histoire. Quel plan avait donc Mégamind ? Etait ce une vengeance de plus ?

Le souvenir de leur première épopée dans l'antre de Megamind, dans SON antre, lui asséna un doute. Cela ne collait pas ! Pourquoi l'avait il sauvée ? Sans doute par ruse ! Mais dans quel but ?

Elle se détesta de constater que sa volonté de rester lucide face au fait qu'elle avait été manipulée n'était pas assez puissante face à ses sentiments. Au contraire cela ne lui faisait que plus mal car elle était réellement tomber amoureuse. Elle avait réellement cru être aimée en retours alors qu'elle n'était qu'une victime…

Comment était ce possible ? Comment Megamind avait il si bien réussi à être Bernard ? Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit ! Et elle connaissait bien l'un et l'autre. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était donc faux ? Elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait sous estimer sa cruauté ! A moins que…à moins que ce ne soit le véritable Mégamind qu'elle avait mis à jour sous les traits de Bernard ?

Cette pensée l'horripila. Non. Non ! Et NON !

Roxanne était perdue. Bouleversée…plus que triste. Son monde si bien réglé comme du papier à musique venait de s'écroulé emportant tous ses repères. Il fallait bien l'avouer, l'affrontement Metroman-Megamind avait été pour tous un point de repère sur lequel calquer leur vie. Le Bien affrontant le Mal et elle, la belle journaliste au milieu. Elle était la preuve de l'héroïsme de l'un, l'otage-preuve de la cruauté et du maléfice de l'autre et modèle d'admiration et d'envie pour toutes les groupies de Metroman. Elle n'avait toujours été qu'un « objet » qui mettait en valeur soit l'un, soit l'autre. Qui mettait en valeur le bien ou le mal. Mais c'était sa vie, leurs vie et elle la regrettait à présent pas qu'elle s'en plaignait particulièrement à l'époque.

Lorsque Métroman était mort, tout s'était effondré. Tout son monde avait été bouleversé.

Sa rencontre avec Bernard lui avait donné des ailes. Pour une fois elle n'était pas dans le second rôle. Ce n'était pas la gloire ou l'admiration que Bernard recherchait à travers elle…ce Bernard n'avait jamais existé !

Roxanne ne comprenait plus. Le monde semblait s'être renversé.

Hal était devenu une caricature de super héros et à coup sur allait profiter de ses pouvoirs pour son propre intérêt et…Mégamind l'invitait au resto ! Elle avait FORCEMENT loupé un épisode !

Bras croisés et avançant droit devant elle, elle sursauta lorsque des tas d'ordures apparaissaient devant elle. Roxanne s'aperçut alors des petits carrés bleus par terre qui, à mesure que l'eau tombait, donnait vie à un chat ou des sacs poubelles. Elle reconnaissait ces cubes. Ce dernier élément l'agaça plus encore. Ce n'était pas normal !

Au fond accepter la nature de ses sentiments et les associer à l'image de l'ennemi de Metrocity était inconcevable. Cela lui donnait le tournis. Et lui faisait peur. Elle avait toujours su où elle allait. Elle ressentait en cet instant un profond malaise…

Roxanne vit une portière surgir de nulle part et Mégamind surgir du vide.

- Je peux tout expliquer !

Roxanne baissa la tête évitant son regard. Soudainement sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Bernard l'assaillirent…déclenchant d'autant plus de dégout d'elle-même.

La jeune femme se retourna tentant de fuir futilement. Le violent coup de poing qu'elle ressentait l'agaça de même que les battements de son cœur. La colère ! se dit elle, ce n'est que la fureur ! Ne sois pas naïve Roxanne, il n'est qu'un manipulateur sans cœur !

Elle laissa échapper malgré elle un cri de colère entre ses dents « RR Qu'est ce qu'il l'agaçait ! Pourquoi ne la laissait il pas en paix ? »

- Et ce que vous m'avez dit à l'instant alors ? Qu'il ne fallait pas juger la couverture du livre !

« Quel toupet ! Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? » Il ne faisait qu'accentuer encore plus son malaise, lui donnant un sacré mal de tête. Roxanne explosa. Fronçant les sourcils elle se retourna

- Bien, regardons le contenu alors voulez vous ?

Appuyant une main contre lui pour le pousser en un geste énervé elle continua

- Vous avez tué Métroman …

Elle s'avança vers lui et continua de le pousser. Au fur et à mesure elle constata son expression embarrassée

- Vous vous êtes emparé de Métrocity et **maintenant** vous essayez de faire en sorte que je m'attache à vous…

Roxanne se prit un instant la tête en roulant des yeux. Sa dernière phrase avait été plus pour elle que pour lui. Elle ramena son regard vers lui se rapprochant inconsciemment

- **Pourquoi** êtes-vous **si** cruel ? Me duper ? Que pensiez vous en tirer ?

Roxanne observa Megamind relever les yeux vers elle avec des yeux de chien battus. Nulle besoin d'en dire plus. Roxanne ne s'en sentit que plus désemparée. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! La terre avait cessé de tourner ces derniers jours ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas sérieusement lui faire croire que…

- Attendez une minute…Oh je ne peux pas croire ça…

Roxanne observa encore l'expression de Megamind et s'agaça…ou se réjouie elle ne s'avait plus trop…de voir qu'il était sincère. Mais qu'est ce que cela était censé signifier ? Et maintenant, que croyait il qu'il allait se passer ? Qu'elle allait lui pardonner et qu'ils vivraient ensembles heureux à jamais ? C'était la vraie vie, pas un conte !

Ce n'était pas aussi facile ! Il l'avait dupé ! Elle était Roxanne Ricci et lui était Mégamind. C'était un peu comme si Lex Luthor tombait amoureux de Lois Lane. Il ne POUVAIT pas y avoir d'issue heureuse. C'est…il ne réalisait pas à quel point c'était impossible.

- Avez-vous réellement pensé que je pouvais être attirée par vous ?

Elle se sentit soulager d'un poids lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase…moins lorsqu'elle observa les effets de celle-ci. Mais elle avait raison. Elle le savait. Et sa fierté également !

Pourtant, pourquoi ne se réjouissait elle pas d'avoir enfin réussi à fermer le clapet de Mégamind ? Pourquoi est ce qu'au contraire cela lui faisait il si mal ? C'était tout bonnement insensé ! Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait…

Roxanne s'éloigna pour prendre un peu d'espace. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'elle prenne un peu de recul. Elle avait encore plus mal à la tête. Elle était encore plus perdue. Une part d'elle était horrifiée par cette découverte tandis qu'une autre s'en réjouissait comme s'il s'agissait encore de Bernard.

Elle tentait vainement de se convaincre que tout n'était que duperie…mais elle y arrivait de moins en moins. Elle avait été désolée de blesser Hal lors de sa « déclaration » par simple compassion. L'aveu de Mégamind en revanche, l'a touchait beaucoup plus.

Pourquoi ?

Peut être était ce simplement leur façon de faire qui changeait la donne ? Hal était sure de la séduire par ses pouvoirs et sa déclaration sonnait faux. Cette dernière était presque plus narcissique qu'amoureuse. Au contraire, Mégamind s'était immédiatement caché puis avait tenté de la rattraper mais…elle l'avait lu dans son regard…n'avait jamais vraiment osé espérer qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui. Dans leurs yeux, elle avait lu la même peine mais ce n'était pas le même **genre** de peine.

Enfin la grande différence était son propre ressenti. Roxanne COMPATISSAIT pour Hal mais avait sincèrement été BLESSEE par Mégamind. Ce qui était fondamentalement différent…

La jeune femme réalisait à son grand étonnement, que la surprise passée, elle s'habituait au fait que Bernard ait été en réalité Mégamind. Cela avait été comme si sa dernière dispute avait été avec Bernard. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Seul le physique. Même pas la voix. La voix était la même. D'ailleurs comment ce détail n'avait il pas pus l'interpeller plus tôt ? Elle avait suffisamment était prise en otage pour connaître la voix de Mégamind non ? Qu'était-elle censé comprendre de cela ?

A mesure qu'elle avançait elle ressentait un vide se creuser au fond de sa poitrine. Serrant les dents et ravalant sa salive elle fit face à la réalité. Elle se retourna et observa la silhouette de Mégamind s'éloigner…elle le regarda une dernière fois.

Roxanne réfléchit. Hésita. Puis…s'en alla. Il l'avait dupé. Il s'était dupé. Ils s'étaient dupés…

C'était les règles de ce genre de jeux dangereux….

GAME OVER.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>


End file.
